L'esquisse
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: Des dragons. Un bal. Des combats. Un peu d'amour. Un soupçon de folie. Un trait d'espoir. Une note de douleur. Bienvenue dans mon cahier "L'esquisse", là où personne ne seras ce qu'il semble être. (Ensemble de One-Shot, il y a un peu de tous les couples)
1. Amour Reptilien (HP-CW)

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Alors voilà, "L'Esquisse" est un projet de One-shot créé pour passer le temps en cours. Des histoires, sans réel lien, parfois entre-croisées, mais cette dernière option est rare ou signalée. Il y a plusieurs OS, j'en écris encore en ce moment, je ne les posterais pas dans l'ordre cependant, je mettrais simplement leur numéro au début. Prenez ça comme un cahier à dessin mettant du tout et du n'importe quoi.

 **Disclamer :** Tout est à JKR, le scénario de moi.

 **Dédicace :** Toujours à Ma Belle puisqu'elle voulait tant que je poste toutes mes petites histoires écrites au lycée.

 **/!\ Ne Cherchez pas le sens de ces OS. Il n'y en a pas, ce sont des bouts de vie, des bouts d'histoire au rythme d'une chanson écoutée.**

 **Couple :** Harry Potter / Charlie Weasley

 **Rating :** M (présence de partie de jambe en l'air)

 **Resume Story :** Semi-UA*. Une nouvelle race de dragon fut découverte. Et Charlie est bien décidé d'être le premier à les étudier, à les sauver, quitte à se consacrer entièrement à leur prince aux yeux émeraude.

( **chansons d'inspi :** Bird Song de Florence  & The Machine. Je vous préviens, je n'ai aucune envie de tordre le cou à Harry, mais la musique m'inspire bizarrement. La deuxième est : Ash Tree Lane de MS MR, récente, mais il a bien fallu que je m'inspire pour modifier cet OS que j'adore particulièrement.)

 _*Semi-UA : C'est l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais complètement modifié, une sorte de monde parallèle si vous voulez. C'est surtout pour me retrouver, moi, que je mets semi-UA, car mes UA ce n'est pas la même chose._

* * *

 **7. Amour Reptilien**

* * *

Charlie laissa tomber son sac en prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux mi-clos posés sur le feu mort. Il n'en restait que des braises à peine chaude avec lesquelles il ne serait pas facile d'en redémarrer un autre, cependant n'était pas sorcier qui le voulait et d'un coup de baguette il raviva les braises, envoyant un éclat de lumière sur les arbres environnant et faisant grogner son compagnon d'infortune.

Un dragon, au corps aussi sombre et dur qu'une obsidienne taillée, aussi dangereux que toutes les autres races découvertes jusque là et pourtant doux comme un agneau dès leur première rencontre. C'était l'un de ces reptiles que tout peuple craignait, mais que certains voulaient tout de même étudier, surtout lorsque cette race particulière fut découverte voilà à peine moins d'un mois. Charlie Weasley était l'un des plus jeunes gardien de dragon travaillant dans la réserve de Roumanie, certes cela faisait quand même quelques années qu'il y était, cependant il avait été l'un des derniers à rejoindre la Réserve. Et c'est lui que son patron avait choisi pour étudier attentivement cette race découverte, parce qu'il avait un peu forcé la main à l'homme également, sauf que ça, personne ne le savait, sauf eux-deux.

Poussant un soupir lourd, l'animal pas réellement animal, souleva sa lourde tête pour foudroyer du regard l'humain venant le déranger dans sa sieste, son museau frémit en reconnaissant son rouquin préféré et il émit simplement un autre souffle chaud dans un ronronnement de gros chats. L'humain sourit et s'approcha assez pour lui gratter les écailles entre les naseaux, sachant pertinemment que cet endroit était sensible chez eux. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le ronronnement devint plus puissant à ses oreilles et la créature ferma les yeux en se laissant dorloter, ce qui n'empêcha pas Charlie d'être sur ses gardes quand même, après tout c'était un animal sauvage.

Harry, c'était ainsi qu'il avait appelé le dragon aux yeux émeraude envoûtant, le seul être de leur race à s'être approché de lui dès que le reptile avait sauvé une équipe d'expédition dans cette réserve improvisée. Temporaire. Il avait pour mission de réussir à transférer les créatures dans un autre lieu plus protégé pour les moldu, car actuellement à une demi-heure de Rotorua, en Nouvelle-Zélande, personne n'était en sécurité. Charlie n'était pas seul bien entendu, il y avait tout un groupe qui le fixait parfois comme si c'était un fou furieux, mais respectant son choix d'aller côtoyer ce dragon de près. De trop près.

En effet, leur première rencontre ne s'était pas faite sans heurte, les premiers sorciers arrivés sur place avaient tenté de les endormirs grâce à diverses potions ou sort. Mais s'ils arrivaient à isoler un seul des leurs, toute une troupe de dragon débarquaient d'un coup pour mettre en fuite les humains. Il y avait eu quelques morts avant que le ministre appelles à l'aide les diverses réserve de dragon, emplit de personnes compétentes cette fois-ci. Charlie et Anthony avaient débarqués en même temps que d'autres personnes venant des différentes réserves à travers le monde, un couple de chaque endroit où les dragons étaient étudiés. Anthony avait été le meilleur chasseur de dragon que le monde avait pu connaître, aucun animal à écaille n'avait pu lui échapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à eux.

Un mélange de Noir des Hébrides et d'Opaloeil, tenant bien plus du Noir des Hébrides en réalité, pourtant si l'on faisait bien attention, ils ressemblaient physiquement seulement. Rien a voir avec tout les autres dragons connu jusqu'ici, car c'était sans conteste les plus petits connus, de la taille d'un grand cheval pour les plus petits, pas plus grands qu'un éléphant pour les autres. Et leur caractère ressemblait bien plus à celui des humains ce qui en faisait des bêtes effrayantes. Anthony avait pris le commandement d'une équipe d'une dizaine d'hommes dont Charlie faisait partie, ils avaient dans l'idée d'isoler les plus jeunes et les embarquer, cela rendrait certainement furieux les parents, même voir mortel, cependant c'était l'unique solution trouvée jusque là, seul les enfants étaient les plus faciles à capturer.

Ce fut un désastre. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un nid où un enfant de la taille d'un gros chien poussait des cris stridents, les premiers sorts fusèrent afin de l'assommer. Au même moment la mère se ramena dans un hurlement, son premier coup de queue faucha Anthony pour l'envoyer contre un arbre avec violence. L'arbre se brisa ainsi que le corps de l'humain, d'autres dragons se ramenèrent assez rapidement et l'équipe fut dépassée, la seule chose qui faisait qu'ils étaient encore en vie c'était les protego et les sorts de découpe qu'ils envoyaient à l'aveuglette. Aucun reptile n'avait craché de feu, pas encore. Charlie avait vu du coin de l'oeil l'un d'entre eux redresser son cou, une boule incandescente remonter le long de son encolure et il sut qu'ils étaient perdus.

Ce fut un éclair noir bondissant sur le dragon qui le surpris, ce même dragon détourna le feu vers le ciel avant que l'éclair noir ne se mette devant les humains, poussant un cri plus rauque et puissant que tous ceux entendu jusque là. Il avait déployé ses ailes pour les refermer au-dessus de l'équipe, comme pour les protéger des siens. Chose improbable, tous se turent, aucun sorcier n'osa même respiré, avant que dans un même ensemble les autres reptiles s'inclinent et s'éloignent, la mère prenant son enfant dans un grognement sourd. Le dragon noir avait ramené ses ailes contre son grand corps et les avaient toisés de son regard émeraude furieux, avant de le poser sur un Anthony agonisant, d'un claquement sec de la mâchoire, il leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas souhaités dans les environs et personne ne demanda son reste avant de s'enfuir en courant, ramassant le chasseur blessé. Charlie avait hésité un instant, complètement fasciné par la bête devant lui, ça lui avait valu un coup d'oeil de la créature, puis une attention particulière ensuite.

Depuis un mois maintenant, Harry débarquait près de leur camp en fanfare pour avoir de la compagnie. Il les étudiait autant qu'eux l'étudiait, tous cherchait à comprendre ce que ce dragon leurs voulait tout comme ce dernier tenter de percer les mystères des humains. Il était le seul également qu'ils aient revu jusque là, malgré leur expédition sur toute la surface de la réserve, les dragons se cachaient parfaitement bien. S'il n'y avait pas la certitude qu'ils étaient toujours dans les environs, il y aurait eu une vague de panique. Charlie avait convenu avec le nouveau chef de l'expédition qu'il pourrait passer du temps hors des protections, pour l'étudier plus sérieusement puisqu'il était le seul que le dragon laisser toucher son corps. Charlie voulait être le premier à les observer, son voeu fut exaucé ainsi, par un Harry ronronnant sous sa main encore maintenant. L'animal, sentant son humeur changer, ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et les posa de nouveau sur lui, cherchant très certainement à lui communiquer quelque chose.

\- Je ne parle pas le dragon petite tête.

L'animal se contenta d'un semblant de rire, comme s'il le comprenait, avant de retourner s'enrouler sur lui-même, laissant Charlie faire ce qu'il faisait depuis un mois maintenant. Sortant son matériel du sac, il s'approcha du corps de son ami sauvage pour lui gratter les écailles, en ramassant quelques-unes et lui prenant un peu de sang. A chaque action qu'il faisait, il la racontait au dragon, à quoi ça lui servirait, comment il allait le prendre, ce devait être sa voix assurée qui rassurait l'animal, car depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait expliqué, le dragon se laissait docilement faire.

\- Il y a un grand potionniste, Severus Snape, qui a découvert une propriété incroyable avec tes écailles. Tu sais, chez les sorciers il y a ce qu'on appelle la Dragoncelle, c'est une maladie assez laide et elle peut être mortelle quand on l'attrape à un certain âge.

La queue du dragon frappa mollement le sol, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait parler même s'il ne le regardait pas. C'était ce genre de mimique qui avait fait comprendre que ces animaux, ces dragons, étaient bien plus réfléchit que ceux connus. Quand d'autres se comportaient en sauvage, eux... Ils étaient simplement déstabilisant d'intelligence.

\- Eh bien sache que grâce à toi elle n'est plus du tout mortelle. Enfin, du moins pour ceux qui veulent être traité en temps et en heure.

Charlie vint s'asseoir près du feu après avoir mis tous les échantillons dans son sac, histoire de se réchauffer un peu sous le froid de la nuit. Il sentit plus qu'il vit Harry se relever pour venir s'allonger au plus près, étendant une aile au-dessus de lui pour le ramener contre le flanc chaud de la créature. Le rouquin savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais depuis quelques nuits il préférait ce flanc couvert d'écaille à son oreiller moelleux. Il préférait passer son temps à contempler le feu à travers la fine membrane de l'aile plutôt que raconter ses découvertes aux siens. Son chef lui avait reproché à un moment donné qu'il aimait bien trop son dragon noir. Surement. Mais Harry n'était pas comme les autres, il lui semblait presque qu'il aurait fait un compagnon parfait. S'il n'était pas un reptile de trois mètres de haut aussi joueur qu'un gamin atteint de la quinzaine.

Il aurait pu mourir. Plus d'une centaine fois, les réactions d'Harry étaient très certainement des plus violentes quand il se sentait attaqué. La première fois fut quand il débarqua dans le camp lorsque Charlie avait dû retourner en Roumanie faire son rapport et un de ses collègues s'était approché en espérant obtenir le même résultat que le rouquin avec le dragon. Le résultat escompté ne fut pas au rendez-vous et à peine de retour, Charlie avait dû se précipiter vers le dragon noir furieux tentant de détruire toutes les barrières de protection entourant leur camp, la queue pourvue d'une flèche aussi semblable que celle des Noir des Hébrides s'était plantée dans sa jambe en le faisant hurler de douleur. Ce qui avait valu que l'animal se calme instantanément et Charlie a dû disparaître une semaine pour se faire soigner, heureux d'avoir rencontré la queue avant que celle-ci finisse son geste, c'est-à-dire le décapiter. Lorsqu'il revint, Harry avait fait la statue devant les protections du camp jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive de nouveau, puis s'était envolé pour aller certainement retrouver les siens.

La deuxième fois ce fut pas moins de quatre heures plus tard, quand il avait dû prélever les premiers échantillon au retour d'Harry près du camp. Attendant que l'animal se soit endormit, il s'était mis à gratter les écailles, la créature s'était réveillée en sursaut en carbonisant tout autour de lui, le manquant d'un cheveu. Quelques temps lui avait été nécessaire pour se remettre de cette mort évitée par miracle et les remontrances de toute l'équipe ayant vu la scène. Il y en avait eu bien d'autre, dont il avait payé par une myriade de cicatrice sur tout le corps, pourtant il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. Découvrir ce dont était capable son ami, le rendre aussi intéressant que les autres dragons aux yeux des siens avait bien plus d'importance que sa propre vie. Le Ministre de la Magie n'allait certainement pas abattre toute la race, mais s'ils se révélaient trop agressif, il allait faire comme les autres races. Réduire leur nombre.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'avait retenu Charlie, c'était que la famille était une raison de vivre pour bien nombre d'être vivants. Harry faisait partie de ceux-là, son troupeau était l'unique découvert, cependant il s'élevait a pas moins d'une trentaine d'individus, sans compter les petits et trente c'était énorme pour n'importe quelle réserve existante. Le dragon noir ne laisserait jamais les humains réduire leur nombre, il le pressentait. Pire, il pourrait y avoir de nombreux morts, bien plus humains que reptilien, si jamais l'un d'entre eux essayer seulement de le faire. Et ce n'était pas envisageable, aussi il réfléchissait depuis un certain temps à ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme solution, les diviser en petit groupe, un pour chaque réserve, serait merveilleux. Il fallait maintenant faire en sorte que les dragons acceptent cela.

 **~*.*.*.*.*~**

Il fit plusieurs fois le presque même rêve, a demi-réveillé, une forme humaine lui caressait les cheveux, ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes puis les trouvèrent. Ce fut lent, sensuel et appétissant. Lorsque l'être se relevait, il pouvait voir des yeux verts brillant d'un sentiment innommable, des lèvres roses, un visage d'adolescent quittant à peine l'enfance et pourtant déjà marqué par la vie. Chacun de ses rêves changeaient à partir de ce moment, si le début était sans cesse le même, dès que leurs lèvres se séparaient une première fois tout pouvait changer, le rythme de leur respiration, la façon dont leur peau se touchait de nouveau, leurs mains qui se baladaient.

Cette nuit-là, dans ce rêve-là, il retourna la situation, couchant le jeune homme sur le sol de terre, laissant ses lèvres se glisser dans son cou alors que ses dents s'attaquaient à sa peau, les mains du jeune s'étaient sagement posées sur son dos, tirant sur le tee-shirt les gênants. Charlie se redressa pour le retirer, souriant sous l'air avide du jeune dont les yeux posés sur son torse musclé ne laissait peu de doute sur le fait que la vue lui plaise. Le rouquin aussi aimait ce qu'il voyait, comme dans tous ces instants, l'adolescent n'était vêtu que de ce pantalon de lin aussi noir que ses cheveux. Et comme toujours, il n'y avait rien en dessous, lui enlever fut facile, tout comme caresser de ses mains ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit là.

Il poussait des gémissements plaisants, appelait son nom plusieurs fois, quémandant plus. Charlie le lui accorda, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son sexe en une volée de baiser avant de le glisser dans sa bouche, au plus profond qu'il pouvait. L'adolescent se cambra un court instant en jurant, ses ongles grattèrent la terre surement pour rester un minimum avec lui alors que ses hanches se mirent en mouvement sans que lui-même ne fasse un autre geste. Charlie eut un sourire et dû appuyer de toutes ses forces sur les hanches pour l'empêcher de continuer au risque de l'étouffer, puis entama son propre rythme, faisant supplier Harry d'aller plus vite.

Harry... Dans un sens, il était persuadé que c'était le dragon là, alangui sous lui. Il fantasmait sur une bête sauvage, que Merlin ait pitié de lui il adorait ça. Le rouquin laissa sa langue caresser, ses lèvres sucer et ses mains peloter, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus rauque que les autres et une giclée chaude dans sa gorge ne fasse reculer sa tête, se pourléchant les lèvres. Son regard bleu tomba sur l'émeraude, quémandeuse, suppliante. Il revint lui prendre ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser à renverser les sens, son pantalon pressé contre la hanche du jeune, se mouvant lentement.

\- Charlie, viens.

Ce n'était qu'un soupir dans son rêve brumeux, une supplique chuchotée contre son propre désir. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour se déshabiller et écarter doucement ses jambes à la peau à peine halée, il en embrassa les cuisses dans un élan de tendresse, puis glissa ses doigts en lui, appréciant la chaleur qui les englobaient déjà tandis qu'Harry poussa un grognement animal, peu enclin à la patience. Il gronda son prénom, envoyant un frisson de plaisir le long du sexe de Charlie, il se redressa à demi en repoussant ces doigts qu'il ne voulait pas pour agripper quelque chose de plus épais, de plus lourd. C'était ça qu'il voulait. L'halètement du rouquin le renseigna sur le fait qu'il ait bien compris et il consentit à se recoucher, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches parsemées de taches de rousseur.

Charlie le pénétra doucement, se régalant de voir son visage se tordre sous le plaisir que cela lui procura, puis il vit la frustration gagner peu à peu ses traits. C'est à ce moment qu'il se décida à bouger, se retirant pour s'enfouir de nouveau entre ces deux globes de chaires, l'adolescent cria son plaisir en enfonçant ses talons dans ses reins. La suite ne fut que cris, deux corps s'emboîtant, la sueur coulant au sol, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. Il lui mordit le cou, Harry lui griffa le dos. Le plus jeune se cambra de nouveau, cherchant son souffle alors qu'il amena ses mains à son sexe pour se masturber en rythme de son amant, Charlie enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches pour le ramener encore plus proche de lui, voulant le pénétrer bien plus profondément.

L'orgasme les frappa brutalement alors que Charlie donnait un ultime coup de rein, faisant hurler le bel Harry. Ils restèrent un instant, tendu, le visage du rouquin contre son cou avant que les lèvres ne remontent pour un nouveau baiser chaste. Il se retira de ce corps désirable, lécha la semence maculant son ventre, puis remonta pour un câlin tendre tandis qu'Harry lui embrassait parfois les griffures dans le dos, paresseux, ils ne se parlèrent pas, ils s'effleurèrent simplement, jusqu'à sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil doux.

Quand Charlie ouvrait les yeux, la plupart du temps après ce rêve, il était toujours couché contre le flanc d'un dragon endormi, complètement habillé et réellement excité. Gémissant piteusement de son état, c'était à ce moment_là qu'il quittait son reptile en se maudissant pour sa perversité, rentrant au camp. L'autre partie du temps, il était bien trop fatigué pour se repprocher quelque chose et finissait immanquablement par se blottir un peu plus contre l'animal, se moquant que ce dernier avait glissé sa grosse tête sous son aile pour l'observer dormir avec ce regard indéchiffrable. Emplis de sentiment qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait encore nommer.

 **~*.*.*.*.*~**

\- T'as deux jours Weasley, l'patron veux des résultats, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on est là à tenter d'trouver un moyen d'les embarquer tes copains.

Charlie hocha la tête, en rentrant ce matin son chef l'avait appelé en urgence avec deux autres de ses collègues, ayant reçu un appel de cheminette par le Ministre lui-même. Soit c'était le massacre, soit c'était le déplacement des dragons. Voyant le regard de son supérieur rageur, il décida de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, aussi conscient que lui de ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Harry de se laisser emmener loin des moldu.

\- Ces enfoirés n'ont jamais affrontés d'dragon ! On s'ras en première ligne jeunot, et j'refuse d'me faire tuer pour ces broutilles ! Ton copain, là, le noireau, j'espère qu'il est aussi intelligent qu'tu l'dis.

\- Je suis désolé de cette décision, messieurs, mais nous ne pouvons rester là plus longtemps. Fit savoir un grand black, du nom de Kingsley s'il se souvenait, un auror les ayant rejoint après le fiasco d'Anthony. J'espère également, jeune Weasley, que vous réussirez.

Et voilà, maintenant trois paires d'yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, son chef, l'auror et son collègue qui fit une grimace compatissante. Personne n'aimait avoir le sort de toute une race sur les épaules. C'est pourquoi il détourna l'attention des deux autres, laissant à Charlie le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Nous avons recensé vingt-neuf dragon la dernière fois que nous les avons vus et c'est sans compter sur les petits ou le doute qu'ils étaient bien tous là, car le noireau n'était pas sur la liste. Aucune réserve n'accepterait un afflux aussi important.

\- C'est pourquoi j'avais dans l'idée de faire des groupes à envoyer à différentes réserves. Il ne faudrait pas séparer les mères de leurs petits, ni peut-être les mâles dominants de leurs femelles.

\- Et tu sais qui est qui pour qui ?

\- Non, le seul dragon vu jusque là est Ha-le noireau.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, il avait fauté professionnellement en s'attachant au reptile, cependant personne n'en fit la moindre remarque. Tous avaient depuis longtemps remarqué que si le rouquin avait essayé de mettre des barrières entre lui et le reptile au début, le dragon ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. C'était comme se faire courtiser par un psychopathe. Aucune chance d'en réchapper et le chef de l'expédition c'était moqué un temps, malgré le fait qu'il n'encourageait pas la zoophilie, voir un dragon se faire une place dans le coeur d'un amoureux des dragons était toujours quelque chose de magnifique, dans un sens. Il se doutait bien que le jeune Weasley n'était pas de ceux ayant des rapports sexuels avec un animal, n'en restait pas moins que leur relation platonique était bel et bien présente, vue de tous ceux du camp.

\- Je le ferais.

Il sortit de la pièce en hochant résolument la tête. Si Harry le comprenait la plupart du temps, il pourrait très certainement lui parler de ce soucis qui le rongeait, tenter de lui expliquer ce qui se passait autour de leur race particulière. Il retrouva le dragon l'attendant patiemment de l'autre côté de la barrière, grattant la terre pour se passer le temps. Lorsqu'il le vit, il émit une sorte de drille d'oiseau un peu plus grave que ces charmantes bêtes à plume, puis attendit patiemment qu'il soit sorti avant de frotter son museau contre son torse, l'entourant d'un souffle chaud accueillant. Le dragonnier ne changea pas ses habitudes, il entreprit de guider le dragon jusqu'à un petit étang d'eau et de le nettoyer de la poussière accumulée entre les écailles. Un ronronnement le récompensa de son initiative, apparemment la poussière pouvait s'infiltrer jusque sous les écailles et démangeait leur peau, le rouquin avait vu plus d'une fois son dragon se rouler contre des arbres abattus en espérant vainement chasser la démangeaison. Depuis sa toilette, le problème ne se posait plus aussi souvent.

\- Bien Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Nouveau mouvement de la queue tandis que la tête, posée sur un rocher pas loin et séchant au soleil, ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Charlie frotta un instant l'articulation entre le dos et l'aile gardant un silence serein, avant de recommencer à parler.

\- On va devoir diviser toute ta famille, c'est-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'avec toute la rapidité que lui conférait sa taille, le dragon ne lui fasse face, les ailes à demi écartées et les naseaux frémissant de colère, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fente le fixant avec hargne et un soupçon de trahison. Chassant le malaise qui l'avait étreint et lançant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la direction où se tenait le camp ainsi que sa seule protection face à un dragon en furie, il décida de seulement lever les mains en signe de paix, ancrant de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Laisse-moi finir de parler avant de me réduire en charpie, ok ?

Passant une main sur ses cheveux, il vit l'animal se coucher, deux énormes pattes se posèrent de chaque côté de son corps et son museau ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de son corps. Un seul mouvement et il était mort, génial. Qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de parler à un dragon sauvage déjà ? Ah oui. Lui-même. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

\- Tu... Ton groupe est le premier que nous croisons ainsi, mais il est gros, bien trop gros pour toutes nos réserves de dragons. Et vous ne pouvez pas rester ici en liberté, les moldus vont finir par vous trouver et si ce ne sont pas eux, le Ministère voudra réduire votre nombre pour plus de sécurité. On doit vous déplacer !

Le dragon le toisa un instant l'humain, puis poussa un grognement et s'éloigna, déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler. Charlie l'appela, mais le reptile disparut bientôt à l'horizon, laissant à Charlie l'horrible impression qu'il avait perdu son ami. Il attendit quelques heures sur le rocher où s'était couché Harry en espérant un retour quelconque, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait échoué à le protéger. Pendant un court instant il pris son visage entre ses mains, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un rire amer secoua son corps. Voilà qu'il était épris d'un animal, il venait de se rendre compte, à l'instant, qu'Harry était bien plus un dragon pour lui et était à la fois horrifié de se découvrir amoureux d'une créature et de comprendre qu'il l'avait perdu dans un même élan.

 **~*.*.*.*.*~**

Harry revint au petit matin le lendemain. Il n'était pas seul. Roulé en boule dans son lit, Charlie n'avait pas sut au début qu'il était là avant qu'une alarme ne fut donnée par ses collègues, un des siens écarta le pan de sa tente pour lui hurler qu'il y avait un gamin avec les dragons. Bondissant sur ses jambes, il avait sauté à pied joint dans un pantalon, enfilant un tee-shirt sans se préoccuper d'avoir des chaussures pour sortir tel une furie de sa tente, la plupart des humains à ses talons, il approcha la limite de la barrière de protection. Un adolescent s'y tenait, ses yeux verts pétillants de malices et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés encadrant son visage, les dragons se tenaient derrière lui, semblant plus l'escorter qu'un réel danger.

\- Bonjour. Nous sommes venus pour se faire déplacer vers différentes réserves, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venu, non ?

\- Attends... C'est-T'es un dragon, gamin ?

\- Prince Harry, de la race des Drakes. Nous sommes des créatures magiques intelligentes, bien plus que de véritables dragons, si vous voulez tout savoir.

La plupart des présents étaient aussi estomaqués que fasciné, pour sa part son attention se portait sur le jeune homme. Sur son Harry. Le gamin avait à peine enfilé un pantalon de lin datant du siècle dernier qui retombait sur ses hanches nues. Il le reconnaissait ce pantalon. Et lui, malgré la découverte spectaculaire devant, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps frêle, de ses lèvres rosées et son regard qui se ficha dans le sien. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le rouquin ne traverse la barrière pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force avant que des lèvres sucrées, sentant un peu le souffre, ne vienne se poser sur les siennes. Le plus jeune poussa un gémissement fort peu approprié et un ronronnement roula dans sa gorge, Charlie sourit à peine en reculant sa tête, cela avait été chaste, à peine un contacte et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres parcourir un instant son visage avant de revenir sur cette bouche tentatrice.

\- Hum... Charlie ? Est-ce que t'peux lâcher ton p'tit ami et penser à nous expliquer, hein ?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Ceci est sans doute un des plus long One-Shot de la série de L'Esquisse. Cela s'explique par le fait que la plupart des One-Shot que vous allez croiser ici sont des esquisse d'histoires, de celles que je n'ai jamais voulu continuer, faute de temps, d'inspiration ou simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de suite, selon mon point de vue.

Une petite review pour le prochain One-shot ?


	2. Ce que je te promet (HP-DM)

**Disclamer :** Tout es à JKR, le scénario de moi.

 **Dédicace :** Toujours à Ma Belle puisqu'elle voulait tant que je poste toutes mes petites histoires écrites au lycée. A mes reviewers et a tout ceux qui passent par là ! 3

 **/!\ Ne Cherchez pas le sens de ces OS. Il n'y en a pas, ce sont des bouts de vies, des bouts d'histoire au ryhme d'une chanson écoutée.**

 **Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

 **Raiting :** T... Je crois. Pas de scène explicite en tout cas, mes petits pervers sucrés !

 **Resume Story :** Cette lettre résumait ce qui aurait pu être sa vie, ou ce qu'elle était actuellement. Cette promesse aurait pu s'inscrire dans l'éternité comme tous ses souvenirs. Mais qui était réellement mort et qui l'entendrait désormais ?

 **Chanson d'inspiration :** Make me Happy celle chantée par Clare Bowditch, je trouve qu'elle est super douce et peut-être strictement rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais j'ai aimé l'écouter en écrivant ce qui suit.

* * *

 **23. Ce que je te promet**

* * *

"Mon amour,

Depuis plusieurs années je murmure ton nom dans la nuit noire, espérant sans réellement y croire que je te reverrais. J'avais pensé m'être résigné à mon sort et avoir tiré un trait sur cette vie que nous imaginions vivre ensemble, comme deux parfaits crétins que nous étions. Pourtant, mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite quand c'est toi que j'appelle, mon corps ne réagit que lorsque c'est à toi que je pense et cela me tue un peu plus, parce que tu n'es plus là pour me prendre dans tes bras et embrasser mes lèvres.

Tu n'es plus là pour voir le monde évoluer en scandant ton nom, trainant le mien dans la boue quand tous savent que c'est à cause de moi que tu as eu la force de te sacrifier pour eux. Pour m'offrir une chance de vivre libre loin de ce fou furieux. C'est cruel, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie que tu m'as donnée. C'est lâche, cependant je préfère encore compter les morts de mes proches plutôt de savoir que tu as été le dernier à tomber afin que cela s'arrête. Que m'as-tu dit déjà ?

 _Je te promets de t'aimer pour l'éternité._

Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que seule la mort est éternelle. Ton sourire amusé, tes gestes délicats, même tes mots dans le creux de mon oreille, tout cela est gravé dans ma mémoire et ne veux pas s'effacer. Je peux boire des litres d'alcool, me perdre en forêt, me faire poursuivre par des aurors, c'est toujours toi que j'appelle à l'aide, comme si me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes pouvait te faire revenir au galop. Après tout tu as toujours été un fervent défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. La guerre m'a fait orphelin, tu m'as fait veuf, pourtant aucun super-héros ne s'est pas pointé pour me consoler.

C'est triste, je pense, de croire encore à toi après tout ce temps. Je veux dire... J'ai vu ton cadavre, j'ai cherché ton pouls, j'ai assez pleuré ce jour-là, j'aurais dû me résigner quand je savais que c'était la fin. Mais je suis là, toujours, dans cet appartement que nous avons partagés en attente incessante d'un signe quelconque et j'en viens à espérer que ce soit un signe qui me forcerait enfin à renoncer. Cela fait beaucoup trop de temps que je patiente, cependant je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner, pas tout seul, pas quand ce seras plus douloureux d'abandonner que d'espérer.

Je crois que j'aurais dû dire oui... ou non, ce jour-là, même si ce n'était pas la réponse à donner, je-"

\- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un résumé de ma vie quand tu seras mort.

Le jeune homme, actuellement en train de se sécher les cheveux, une maigre serviette négligemment nouée autour de ses hanches, stoppa net ses mouvements pour porter un regard vert choqué sur le blond peroxydé lui affichant un grand sourire. Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, déposant un baiser léger dans son cou.

\- Je peux lire ?

\- Nan, c'est ma lettre d'adieu à notre amour !

\- Dray, sérieusement ?

Le blond lui tira avec beaucoup de maturité la langue avant de bondir hors de portée de son amant, allant cacher le papier au fond de sa malle d'étudiant. Son humeur était plutôt morose, il savait que la guerre était sur le point de toucher à sa fin, que bientôt il y aurait cet ultime affrontement et pour une fois il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne revienne jamais. Parce que ce qu'il lui avait fait goûter pendant ces deux mois où ils avaient tout fait pour être en couple, c'était le bonheur parfait. Celui d'être heureux pour un mot ou une caresse. Il ne pourrait plus vivre s'il n'y avait pas Harry.

Ce dernier dû percevoir le léger tremblement dans ses épaules, car il se leva et vint prendre son amour contre lui, posant son menton sur son épaule et caressant son ventre plat du bout des doigts. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Draco d'être toujours torse nu dans ses appartements, il aimait toucher sa peau ainsi, à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Petit à petit, dans le silence confortable que leur offrait la pièce et leurs respirations calmes, le blond se détendit sans pour autant se retourner, il se laissait dorloter tout simplement.

\- Je te promets de t'aimer pour l'éternité.

Draco se crispa, mais Harry n'avait pas fini, d'un autre baiser dans son cou, il remonta le long de la mâchoire, soufflant dans son oreille comme il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il fasse et quand le blond se retourna dans ses bras en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à rouspéter, il fut arrêté par le regard mortellement sérieux du jeune homme.

\- Ce que je te promets, mon amour, ce n'est pas de passer de merveilleux moments avec toi pour ensuite t'abandonner parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour survivre à cet affrontement.

\- Alors que me promets-tu ?

\- Que tu m'accompagnes.

\- F-Face à Lui ? Tu rigoles là ?

Le gryffondor attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser des plus chastes, il le poussa également sur leur lit qu'ils venaient de quitter il n'y avait même pas une demi-heure. Draco rua à peine, voulant qu'il arrête de le prendre pour sa poupée gonflable personnel, mais Harry maintient ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et déposa d'autres baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond finit par se détendre lentement, laissant le brun se coucher de tout son poids sur lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'enfuir, ses dents vinrent également à l'assaut des lèvres, puis de la peau sous son menton, le mordant légèrement.

\- 'Ry...

\- Je sais Dray, je sais.

Il continua de déguster sa gorge, suçotant la pomme d'adam avant de se redresser sur ses avant-bras, plongeant son regard émeraude dans ses yeux orages l'ayant séduit depuis leur première rencontre. Ils avaient été tellement gamin dès le début, tellement innocent et tête à claque... Désormais il regrettait chaque instant passé à l'insulter, tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés à se haïr alors qu'ils étaient bien mieux faits pour s'aimer. Afin d'illustrer sa penser, ses hanches se bougèrent lentement, Draco plissa les yeux en se cambrant doucement, il connaissait par cœur cette humeur étrange de son Gryffondor, celle qui suivait certainement la plupart de leur premier ébat sexuel, entre le regret, la passion, l'amour et la résignation. Quelque chose qu'ils partageaient sans se cacher comme ils le faisaient tous les jours auprès de leurs amis ou de leurs familles.

\- Mourras-tu avec moi ?

La phrase chuchotée au creux de l'oreille du Serpentard le fit frissonner longuement, pourtant aucun ne laissa la réponse filtrer pour l'instant, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec une nouvelle sauvagerie. La serviette fut jetée au sol et Draco souleva les hanches pour permettre à son amour d'enlever son pantalon de pyjamas négligemment enfilé plus tôt. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'instant, leurs corps nus se caressant l'un-l'autre, des gémissements résonnant dans cette pièce qui était la leur et rien ne pouvant les séparer. Pas cette fois-ci. Draco eut un grondement sourd en constatant que le brun prenait son temps, il le força à accélérer, à cesser d'être aussi doux. Pourtant, Harry continua à embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps fin avec ses lèvres, faisant passer son amour dans ces gestes simples. Le blond se rebiffa alors que son compagnon évitait soigneusement la zone sensible, lui envoyant pratiquement un coup de genoux dans le visage. Riant légèrement, Harry revint lui voler un baiser plein de promesse.

Puis la suite ne fut que crie de plaisir et souffle haletant, Harry le pris avec douceur, avec violence, écouta la moindre de ses suppliques, le moindre de ses désirs. Il lui chuchota d'autres promesses d'amour éternel, d'autre rêve de vie à deux, des projets peut-être aberrant, mais pour lui totalement réalisable tant que son amour serait à ses côtés. Il se blottit contre le brun, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres, écoutant ses paroles avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil de l'homme heureux. Harry était là, ses bras l'entourant de sa chaleur, ses lèvres caressant parfois son front entre deux discours sans queue ni tête pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours là. C'était leur rituel, celui qui démontrait qu'ils étaient encore en vie pour l'instant et qu'ils le resteraient aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble. Draco n'avait besoin de rien de plus que sa présence.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, se redressant à demi pour jeter un regard frénétique autour de lui, le blond retrouva la pièce vide. Il n'y avait que lui et la lettre écrite à Poudlard trônant fièrement sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Il ouvrit un instant la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, puis la ferma. Les larmes commençant à déborder de ses yeux, ne pouvant pas se détacher de ce maudit morceau de papier lui ayant fait revivre ce dernier instant heureux qu'ils avaient partagés. Avant la dernière bataille. Avant qu'il ne meure seul.

" _Et toi, vivras-tu avec moi ?_ "

Il hurla sa réponse, mais nul ne fut là pour l'entendre.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

En retaaard ! Je suis en retaaaaaard !

Oui bon je l'avoue, débarquer avec une histoire telle que celle-ci alors que ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis en silence radio, c'est pas gentil. En plus c'est court.

J'aimerais m'excuser, si si, ce serait bien, mais en fait à relier mes histoires d'Harry Potter j'ai tout pleins de nouvelles idées qui me sont venues, j'ai beaucoup écris du coup. Enfin, j'ai surtout dû m'absenter un looong moment pour cause de voyage/mariage/déménagement/randonnée/Shopping Extrême ... Pourquoi ma famille se donne toujours le mot pour enchaîner leurs évènements en même temps ? A peine rentrée de mon voyage j'ai dû courir de partout D8

Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter ma vie !

Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits pour le chapitre 1 HP/CW :

Genny : Prévisible ? Snif snif ... T-T (en même temps tu as pas tord xD) En tout cas merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que les one-shot qui sivront te plairont tout autant :D

Inconnue : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Et pour la fin, eh bien normalement il n'y avait pas le dernier passage, la fin devait être quand Charlie comprenait qu'il avait perdu son dragon. Je n'avais jamais continué après alors que c'était prévu et sensé être une fic à plusieurs chapitres, mais en la postant en os je me suis dit que c'était plutôt brutal alors j'ai bidouillé un petit passage, ce qui dois expliquer la clôture à la va-vite .

Bisou à tous, encore merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à ceux qui passent et on se revoit au prochain OS ! (qui arriveras plus rapidement que celui-là)


End file.
